Chemically Altered Vampire
by PhantasmFlash
Summary: Nu was once changed and got to Ragna. Now a certain vampire might experience a similar event. Any clue as to what could happen?


**Chemically Altered Vampire**

* * *

Rachel Alucard was sitting in her room reading a book and having a cup of her favorite tea. She had recently moved in with Ragna and Nu for reasons she still wasn't completely sure of and was actually having fun there regardless what she first believed. Originally, she thought it would be a nuisance to live with two other people who were mostly unpredictable, especially Nu. She chuckled to herself as she came to a realization.

"I guess I really am just a normal citizen now. I seem to be adjusting to pedestrian lifestyle quite well. I think this could be fun given the right events." She said sipping her tea. She closed her book and yawned. She was a little tired and thought maybe she would have a nap. Nu was gone for the weekend and Ragna was asleep since he had gotten off work a few hours before so she didn't really have much to do.

"I guess I will have a rest and then maybe go scold Ragna for being an imbecile about something. I have to have some entertainment lest I go crazy from boredom." She smiled as she curled up in her bean bag.

"Maybe a low form of life? Perhaps a slave? I'll think of something to scorn him with." She said as she regulated her breathing as she fell asleep. Just after her door cracked and a soft giggle went into the room. A pink haired girl slid stealthily to Rachel's side and grimaced as she sprayed something on her sleeping visage.

"Time for round two…Ragna…" She laughed before exiting quietly and swiftly like a cat. Rachel continued to snore lightly as she knew nothing that had just occurred.

* * *

A few hours later, Ragna was awake and had just stepped out of the shower. He was still groggy from pulling a double shift at work and was also starving. His body, however, will not let him sleep any longer.

"Damnit, I just want to sleep but this metabolism of mine just wants me to burn energy. Stupid body, you are lucky I enjoy you being around so much." He grunted rubbing his eyes. He yawned as he made his way into the kitchen to grab a sandwich he bought on the way home from work. He sat down and started eating when his vision went dark.

"What the HELL!" Ragna yelped and he heard a soft giggle from behind him. He recognized the voice and calmed down.

"Guess who, Ragna?" The voice said while letting out cute giggles every few seconds. Ragna couldn't help but wonder what was going on. This wasn't normal.

"Rachel, what the hell are you doing? Since when did you become a childish prankster like this? What happened to all that refined lady stuff you are always spouting?" He said as he removed her hands from his eyes and turned. He was surprised to see Rachel actually pouting at his comment.

"Ragna, that's mean. I am still a lady, you know. In fact, I dare to say I am your lady." She said pulling him into a hug. Ragna now knew for sure something was wrong. This was not the Rachel he knew.

"Wait, wait, wait…WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY LADY?!" He said separating the two…or attempting at least. She was a lot stronger than her size would let on. She just laughed and slapped him on the back.

"Ragna, you big stud. You have Nu and I as your women and you are so stunned that you can't even think straight. Well, how about you let me cook something for you since Nu isn't here. Or perhaps, we could go out to eat. You know, like a date?" Rachel said kind of shying away at the last part of the sentence. Ragna stiffened and had no idea what he should say. He recently had an episode with Nu where she acted completely different for a day and then went back to normal, but she still remembered everything, so technically, him and Nu were kind of a thing now. However, he seemed to remember Nu acting more shy and reserved when she changed. He suddenly remembered the reason also.

"Kokonoe…what the hell are you up to?" He muttered under his breath. He decided it would be better for everyone if he decided to take her up on her offer. Maybe she was doing something different to Rachel than with Nu since the overall effect is slightly different than before.

"Ok, you win, I will take you out. I will make sure you have a good time. I promise." He asked putting his hands up to show defeat. He closed his eyes while waiting for her answer. She gasped and gripped him hard.

"Ragna I can't wait to go. Let's go right now! I know that no matter where we go I will have a good time with you." She said hugging him tight. She looked down at herself and saw she was just wearing a T-shirt and some jeans. She blushed and stammered at him.

"On second thought, let me go c-c-ch-change, Ragna. I can't go out with my boyfriend looking like this." She said running off to her room. Ragna shrugged. He didn't see what was wrong with what she was wearing. It complimented her small frame nicely, he thought. He shook his head.

"Wait, did she just call me her boyfriend? Well I guess it is alright for tonight." He said to himself as he shrugged. Wait, what the hell was he thinking? He already had Nu, and this might make things even more complicated. He was already this far though so he couldn't back out now. It would break her heart, even if this wasn't normally how she acted.

"I'm ready, Ragna." Rachel said as she dashed back into the kitchen where Ragna was waiting. She had changed into a black and blue themed outfit with a long blouse and black leggings with a dark blue hairband and a black rose around her wrist. Ragna chuckled at the slightly goth style of it but still thought it looked great on her. It wasn't overbearing but at the same time it was very unique but beautiful at the same time.

"You look great, Rachel, so shall we?" Ragna said as he offered his arm to her. She squeeled and grabbed it tightly as they left the house. Ragna smiled at how happy this seemed to make her and if this was like with Nu, she would remember everything tomorrow so maybe she could look back on this moment and enjoy it even after it is over.

"Wow, Ragna, look at all the pretty lights. It is like it is Christmas or something." Rachel said ooing and ahhing while seeing all of the decorations in the main plaza of their downtown area. Ragna saw a shop that he thought would catch her liking and yanked her behind him so she would be surprised when they got inside.

"Ragna, where are we going?" She asked in surprise. All she could see was his back as he hurried her across the street. Ragna laughed.

"Don't worry, you will enjoy it, I promise." He said as he put her in front of him and closed her eyes as they went through the door.

"Ok, we are here." He said as he removed his hands from her eyes and saw her expression light up brighter than any lights they have seen since they have been walking. She looked back at him and pulled him into another strong hug as she took in the sight. They were in a pastry buffet…and it was the fanciest one in the city. It would have so many different teas to try and all the sweets she could eat. She had to be the happiest girl in the world at that moment in time.

"Ragna, I don't know what to say. I am speechless. You brought me to the place I have always wanted to come to." She said almost jumping up and down. She felt like a little kid in a candy store…well she was almost in that exact situation, actually. She pulled him to a booth and sat down across from him.

"Just enjoy it, Rachel. I brought you here because I knew you would like it. That is what the guy does on a date, isn't that right?" He said clearly proud of himself for his decision. He was grumpy when he woke up earlier, but he couldn't let that get to him. She was having fun and there was no way he wanted to ruin that for her. He thought she looked prettier when she smiled anyway.

"Damn, I can't be thinking that stuff. I still have Nu to think about." He muttered to himself again. This was just to keep her in check while she was acting different. That is what he kept telling himself anyway. He actually was becoming less sure of that fact as the night went on. Rachel was smiling happily while drinking tea and eating cakes and scones. Ragna just smiled as he watched her and let time pass. Soon, it was already dark and time to start heading back.

"Ragna, I had so much fun. Thank you for bringing me." She said as she interlocked with his arm as they walked home. They were just a few minutes out from their house.

"Rachel, don't forget, you are the one who wanted us to go out. You don't have to thank me." He said as he reached over and ruffled her hair. He was kind of enjoying this since he normally couldn't talk or act like this with her. He thought she was cute when she wasn't being so tsun all the time. He liked this dere side of her.

"No, Ragna, remember? I asked if I could cook for you or we could go out. You are the one who chose for us to go out on a date instead of staying at home…but…Ragna, there is something I want to tell you." She said as she suddenly stopped walking. Ragna turned since she stopped and wasn't holding onto his arm anymore. Was something wrong with her? She seemed to be shivering slightly but it was hard to tell for sure because of the lighting.

"Ragna, I…I…" She whispered quietly. Ragna walked over to her as she looked lke she would break down any minute. He stopped right next to her and gently placed a hand on her head and smiled gently.

"Idiot, don't hold it back if you don't have to." He said with genuine kindness in his voice. She heard this and broke. That was all she could take.

"Ragna, I love you! I always have! I am jealous of Nu since she has you and I can't be with you! I'm sorry for being selfish, but I can't help it when it comes to you! IDIOT! Why did you make me fall for you? Why did you make it hurt so much? Why am I such a helpless girl without you?" She cried as she lightly beat on his chest and spilled her feelings to him. This was different than Nu, for sure, but Rachel was cute in her way and Ragna knew what he had to do.

"Rachel, I have to tell you that I love you too. I may be with Nu, but that doesn't mean I can't love you also. You have your own charm. You may not be very big and you might have a haughty attitude sometimes, but you are kind and generous. So much, that it must be hard for you to bear alone." He said rubbing her hair while holding the girl close letting her get everything out. She stopped crying and stepped back, now silent. Had he said something wrong.

"Nu, you can come out now. I know you are there and have been following us for awhile now." Rachel yelled while standing her ground. Ragna started looking around furiously. Was Nu really there? She was supposed to be gone doing Nu things for the weekend. He heard a little giggle from behind a building near them. He only saw a shadow before he was pinned to the ground.

"Ragna! Nu missed you. Did Ragna finally go on a "date" with Rachel? So Ragna loves Rachel, too? Nu knew it all along, she did." She squealed while hugging the life out of him. Wait, did she know about this? What did she mean finally?

"Nu, uh, I can explain…" Ragna stammered to find the words. Before he could say anything else, Rachel was standing over them. Ragna thought he could see his life flash before his eyes. He was about to die, wasn't he?

"Nu…I have something to say to you…" Rachel said quietly with her head down, her bangs covering her eyes. Ragna thought he could feel something creeping toward him, but Nu was still on top of him so he couldn't escape.

"Yes, Rachel? What do you have to say to Nu?" The girl said still squeezing Ragna like a doll. Rachel slowly bent down to the other girl.

"Stop…Stop…" She whispered along with something else they couldn't hear. They both leaned closer to her as she kept muttering.

"What did Rachel say? Stop what? What should Nu stop doing?" Nu said innocently with that cute look in her eyes. Ragna didn't want to see the two girls fight. It seemed too late for that now, though.

"STOP HOGGING RAGNA FOR YOURSELF!" Rachel screamed and latched onto Ragna with Nu still on top of him. Ragna screamed in surprise as he was not expecting that to happen at all. Nu just laughed.

"Nu was never hogging Ragna, silly. Nu knows you love Ragna too. That is why Kokonoe arranged for Rachel to move in with Ragna and Nu. Ragna now has Nu and Rachel to keep him company. Kokonoe is so smart. Nu wonders if she can ever be smart like Kokonoe." Nu said still sounding innocent as ever. Wait, she knew everything? Why was he in the dark about this? It was his house and his own being at stake here. Damnit Kokonoe, you suck.

"Oh, well, in that case, let us be off then. You get that side, I shall take this one." Rachel said clearing her throat. It seemed she was slightly embarrassed at her outburst and relieved that is was resolved in the way it was. Ragna just cried to himself since he didn't seem to have any choice in his own life anymore.

* * *

"Should have read the fine print when you rented from me, Ragna." Kokonoe snickered as she flicked the camera off that she had watching them. She pulled up the contract that Ragna had signed.

 _ **Subject to life altering events without knowledge or ability to control said events. In the event that a girl fall in love with Ragna, they shall be moved into the house free of charge and subject to an "experiment"**_

"This has turned out to be quite entertaining if I do say so myself." She chuckled as she reviewed the tape of Ragna and Nu and Ragna and Rachel. She licked her lollipop while smiling.

"Yep, this is going to be real fun, Ragna. You might want to get ready."

* * *

Ragna lay awake as he now had both of the girls who had fallen asleep on either side of him. He sighed and looked at their sleeping faces. They were both so cute and innocent when they were asleep. Rachel with her long, blonde hair down and sprawled beneath her with her small nightgown. She looked like an angel. Nu, however, was wearing a PJ set of one of her favorite anime and had a goofy smile plastered on her face while snuggling into Ragna's side. She looked just innocent period. He smiled and kissed both of them on their foreheads.

"Well, goodnight, you two. I guess I am pretty lucky to have both of you." He said closing his eyes. He heard the sleepy moans of both the girls as he shifted his weight.

"Goodnight, Ragna, we love you."

* * *

 _ **END**_

 _ **Author's Notes**_

 _ **I decided to write a sequel to Chemically Altered Personality. I am still flexing my writing muscles again trying to get them back into shape. This story is meant to be OOC for the most part if you haven't read the first one so that is why Rachel is acting not like her normal self.I hope you guys enjoy my 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **story since I have been back online.**_

 _ **-PhantasmFlash**_


End file.
